


4 am

by boilnyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sleepovers, atsumu is a good brother, osamu over thinks a lot, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilnyaa/pseuds/boilnyaa
Summary: Osamu tends to overthink a lot. He's just Atsumu's shadow. Nothing else. He thinks he's nothing like his twin brother. Nothing makes Osamu happy. Nothing except his best friend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	4 am

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/boilnyaa) to interact!!

The average winter here in Hyogo Prefecture was the type of winter that everyone contradicted with a love-hate relationship. It was the type to force you to breathe into your hands, making them clammy and cold, only to repeat the process a few minutes passing because cold had taken over again. You love the way it looked with the snow on the ground and the smell of Jack Frost's delicate touch and it makes you want to lock the senses in a jar. Then again, as your face numbs, your hands cringe and a shudder of chills is sent down your spine, a perfect night for cuddles. well, that's what Osamu and Rintarou think. Rintarou would sleepover at the twins' house a lot. he practically lives there at this point. not that the twins would mind. They honestly feel better since they always have their friend over. sometimes even Ginjima would sleepover. It's really fun for the twins. but, Osamu is always bothered. He's not bothered by Rintarou's or Ginjima's presence at all. He's bothered by the fact he can't have alone time with his friend, Rintarou. He wants to press his body against Rintarou's so bad and get held by Rintarou. He wants to lay there on top of him. and feel the warmth of his body caressing Rintarou's soft skin. They could have lain there for hours, Osamu's legs bent and separated over Rintarou's, Osamu's knees pressed tight into Rintarou's hips and his arms wrapped gently around his neck. Where Rintarou could feel Osamu's chest expand and contract on top of his as Osamu breathed warm air that tickled the side of his neck. Rintarou tightening his grasp around Osamu's waist as he turned slightly and looked out of the window, But that's just Osamu's thoughts taking over him. Sadly, He can't do those fantasies of his with his friend. He wants to be beside Rintarou endlessly. Be with him. Be his. He wants to confess his feelings so bad it hurts every time the two interact. He knows so well that Rintarou would never have a mutual feeling. I mean it's pretty obvious if you ask Osamu.

Rintarou is always with Atsumu. Always beside him and chatting with him. always gazing at him on the court. He barely looks at Osamu. He doesn't even look at Osamu the same way he looks at Atsumu which adds more salt to the wound. Osamu figured that Rintraou probably holds feelings for Atsumu that's why he decided to keep mute about his feelings. He always knew that he's Atsumu's shadow. He's never going to be the first option, always the second. or third. or fourth... and more.

This is just a high school crush. It's not like It's going to have a happy ending so what's the point of confessing? That's what Osamu always stuck to. He never thought of happy endings.

Probably never will.

"Samu" Atsumu commented as he taps the fork on the table. Osamu snaps back into reality and looks up at Atsumu, giving him a confused look. "Ya didn't finish yer spaghetti' Atsumu points at Osamu's plate with his fork. "right," Osamu said before shoving the food in his mouth. Atsumu scrunches his nose then stands up grabbing his empty plate. "Aight, I'm headin' to sleep" Atsumu lays the plate in the sink.

"Mkay" 

Atsumu raises an eyebrow, leaning on the counter. "What's up with ya today?" The blond asked, waiting for an answer from his twin. But Osamu remains quiet for a few seconds. 

"s' nothin' " 

Atsumu stared at Osamu. He knows somethings up but he doesn't want to disturb his twin and make it worse. "Aight, goodnight then" Atsumu gets off the counter then heads to his room, slamming the door shut. "Yo," a voice was heard in the corner of the room. Atsumu turns and finds his friend climbing through the window. "Suna,'

"What're ya doin' here?" Atsumu asked as his mouth stretches into a smile. "Why are you asking if you already know why?" Rintarou scoffs, Throwing his bag on the ground then drops down on the bottom bunk bed. "get off" Atsumu demanded. "no, I'm sleeping here" Rintarou snickered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I need to sleep!"Atsumu wraps both hands-on Rintarou's arm and attempts to remove him from his bed. "ugh why are ya so heavy?" Atsumu keeps going. "I'm not heavy you're just weak'' Rintarou responded with an ugly smug on his face. Atsumu furrows his eyebrows as he continues pulling him. 

"get off my dick!" Rintarou joked, sticking his tongue out. "get off my bed!" Atsumu barked.

"Just share your bed with 'Samu"

"NO! 'SAMU IS ALWAYS MOVING AROUND HE WOULD PROBABLY PUNCH ME LIKE LAST TIME!!" Atsumu explained, tugging on Rintarou's clothes. "Not my problem!" Rintarou moves his hand shooing Atsumu away. "now shoo! let me use my phone in peace!" Rintarou eyes his phone. Atsumu groans then plop down on Rintarou. "OI GET OFF!?" Rintarou tries to push the blond off. "GOD, YOU'RE SO HEAVY--" 

"What's going on...?'' 

Both males on the bed go silent, Turning to Osamu. "OI 'SAMU HELP ME OUT HERE HE'S GOING TO CRUSH ME" Rintarou grunts, still trying to push Atsumu off. Osamu... of course, he took it the wrong way. 

I knew it, was the first thing that came up to his mind when he saw the two. 

Finally, Rintarou pushes Atsumu off of him. A loud thud filled the room as Atsumu whines in pain, rubbing his butt. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!! YA DIDNT HAVE TO PUSH ME OFF HARD!!" Atsumu hissed at the burning pain on his butt cheeks. "quit whining like a baby" Rintarou babbles. 

or maybe Osamu thought wrong again. Maybe they're not dating, yeah.. they're not dating, right??

" Tsumu, you can sleep on the floor" Osamu scratches his head, walking a few steps closer to the two males. "WHY??" Atsumu stands up. "why not? just sleep on the ground" Osamu glares at his twin. "no! ugh ya know what? I'll share the bed with Rin" Atsumu walks over to Rintarou. "scoop over"

"no"

Atsumu shoves Rintarou away then slumps down on the bed, getting comfortable. "what the fuck" Rintarou glares at Atsumu. "what?" Atsumu responds, giving the other a smirk.

"ugh, nothing" Rintarou turns around, His back facing Atsumu. 

and of course, Osamu is just witnessing everything. What just happened? Did they just forget the fact Osamu was in the room with them? It's like Osamu was just a ghost. Osamu isn't new to this feeling. The feeling of getting forgotten. Osamu brushed it off as always then climbed up the top bunk bed and lays down, Staring up at the ceiling as he listens to the twos bickerings under him.

It snowed a lot, so no one thought anything of it when they went outside and saw more snow. Cars were covered in it. Osamu had to slog through thigh-high snow to get back to his house after just jumping out in the snow with Atsumu. They were both freezing. "SUNARIN GET IN!!" Atsumu raises his voice, waving both arms.

"get in, you two just woke up and immediately ran outside and jumped like stupid kids you'll get sick" Rintarou crosses his arms, Rubbing his arms to keep them warm. "It's fun but cold" Osamu finally pulled himself out of the snow. "Of course it's cold. It's snow" Rintarou chuckles at Osamu's dumb sentence, Exhaling his visible breath.

"I think school is closed today since there's a lot of snow today" Atsumu pulls himself out of the snow. "Yeah, Let's get in. It's freezing" Rintarou heads inside as the twins follow him.

They were both freezing. "god,.... why did I jump... s-so cold..." Atsumu lets out a shaky breath. "You two saw snow covering your windows and decided to share one brain cell and jump in... IN YOUR PAJAMAS!!" Rintarou rolls his eyes. 

"IT'S FUN!!" The twins barked.

"whatever cover-up you two are gonna get sick I don't want you two sneezing on me" Rintarou sits down on the couch. 

"I'll take a warm bath" Osamu shuddered as he walks to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Atsumu flops down on the couch next to Rintarou, giving the other an ugly smug on his face. "what?" Rintarou asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "You know what" Atsumu rests his cheek on his hand. "quit it" Rintarou looks away. "You didn't even TRY, Sunarin.." Atsumu complains. "I seriously don't know how" Rintarou groans. "I also don't" Atsumu shrugs. "what the fuck am I supposed to do? you're his twin." Rintarou asks.

"I don't know okay????" Atsumu shrugs. "you're not helping, you know?" Rintarou gives Atsumu an unreadable gaze. "I'M TRYING!!!" Atsumu sassed, snapping his fingers.

Rintarou lets out a long sigh. 

"We can figure it out" Atsumu stands up. "wait, Atsumu" Rintarou wraps his hand on Atsumu's wrist. Making a come closer motion with his hand to Atsumu.

Atsumu leans down as Rintarou gets closer, muttering to his ear.

Atsumu then leans back up, Smiling evilly and giving Rintarou a thumbs up. "alright?" Rintarou nods, waiting for an answer. "gotcha!" Atsumu nods in response then walk away.

Thoughts are taking over Osamu, again. The thoughts of Riintarou and Atsumu having things between them. repeat the same thoughts over and again, Overthinking. He knows damn well that he shouldn't be bothered if Atsumu and Rintarou are dating, Instead, He should be happy for them. But it just bothers him a lot. He wants those negative thoughts to stop so bad. But he can't. It's too hard to control them. His thoughts are so bad where the point he would start shaking and breaking down.

His thoughts are like a thousand tabs are open at the same time and he has to watch them carefully, each one of them at the same time. But then everything closes down with no warning, and it’s like a fatal error, and nothing seems to work anymore.

He can’t breathe, feel like a heaviness come over him. He wants everything to stop. He would try to get out of the bath but he knows damn well he doesn't have the strength to pull himself out. He wants to get out of here so bad. He wants help. He can't move. He needs someone, anyone. It's way too early for this. It is and Osamu hates it. He just wants to relax in the bath but his thoughts are always ruining it. He wants it to stop. He tries to pull himself out but his hands always slip. He's failing. He can't even do one thing, A fucking failure. Is the only thing he thought of after his failed attempt. He could use a hug right now. But no one is in the room with him. He feels alone. Everywhere. Always alone. and he hates it. 

knock knock.

"Samu?" Atsumu called out, waiting for an answer from his twin. He got a bit worried because Osamu was taking way too long in the bath. Osamu immediately wipes the tears away with the back of his hand, trying his very best to keep his sniffles hushed. "yeah..?" Osamu finally response in a wobbly tone. and immediately, Atsumu figured out what was going on in there. "I'm coming in" Atsumu holds the doorknob, pulling it down open.

"no wai--"

Osamu immediately tilts his head down, Hiding his swollen face. "Samu?" Atsumu calls out, walking in and closing the door behind him. Osamu hums in response, biting his bottom lip after. He was shaking so bad. and Atsumu could see that. Osamu looks so miserable it made the blond get on his knees. "Breathe, 'Samu," Atsumu says softly, looking at his twin. "Inhale with me..." Atsumu slowly inhales, holding it in as Osamu inhales and holds it in with him for a few seconds. "exhale..." Atsumu exhales as Osamu does the same. They try this method a few times until Osamu calms down a bit. "There we go..." Atsumu pats his younger twin's head. "can you get up?" Of course, he can't. He can't move his body nor pull himself up. and somehow he's ashamed of himself. He feels so weak. He doesn't respond to Atsumu. He somehow felt embarrassed.

"what happened?" Rintarou looks up from his phone. finding both twins standing in front of him. "Samu just had trouble getting out of the bath" Atsumu pats Osamu's wet hair. "Gosh, you guys don't know how to take care of yourselves do you?" Rintarou places his phone on the cushion. "Fucking dry your hair you'll get sick. also, Atsumu why aren't you wearing your socks? are you dumb?" Rintarou scolds the two. "what are ya? my dad?" Atsumu snickers. "Yeah, now go. shoo!" Rintarou raises both eyebrows. "so bossy" Atsumu rolls his eyes. "Wow didn't know you would be so caring, Rin" Osamu plops down on the couch next to Rinatrou. "Idiot," Rintarou looks at Osamu. "I've always cared" Rintarou adds, Flicking Osamu's forehead. "I'm too lazy to dry my hair" Osamu leans back, getting himself comfortable. "Rintarou turns his body and grabs the towel on Osamu's shoulder. Pulling it up and Grabbing a section of hair. He gently blots and squeezes it with the towel, working from the roots all the wall to the tips. Rintarou continues until Osamu's hair is no longer dripping wet. "there" 

"Thanks" Osamu muttered, His gaze shifting away from Rinarou. "Yeah, no problem" Rintarou responded, "Osamu--"

"Do you want to eat anything?" Osamu requested, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge. Rintarou tugged on the cushion as he gulped. "sure"

"Your parents are barely here, whys that?" Rintarou asked, looking up at both twins sitting in front of him. "Work" Atsumu responded. "lots of work" Osamu adds, "ah, I see" Rintarou nods. The room went quiet. The only thing that can be heard was glass clicking and the three eating. Atsumu throwing a few glances at Rintarou and moving his leg to poke Rintarou. 

Rintarou looks up at Atsumu, shaking his head confused. Atsumu responds to Rintarou's reaction by slightly tilting his head to his left. Which where Osamu is sitting. Rintarou slightly shakes his head no. Atsumu coughs breaking the silence. "so uh 'Samu" Atsumu places his spoon down. "Let's go to the grocery store tonight! I need to buy a few stuff and I need yer help!" Atsumu adds, smiling brightly at his twin. "mkay" Osamu responded.

Everything is still and calm. There's snow on the ground and the branches of the trees. trails of two footsteps from the twins. The night is cold where their breaths are visible, Fingertips cold and nose red. "Wahh!! I wore like three layers and I still feel cold!!!" Atsumu trembles, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. "We should have worn more layers!" Osamu lets out a hot breath on his hands, making them warm. "well we're almost back home! can't wait!!" Atsumu laughed, He can't wait to get back in the house and feel the warm air surrounding him. "Say, 'Samu" Atsumu stops. "yeah, 'Tsumu?" Osamu stops and looks at his twin. "What was on your mind... when you were in the bath?" Atsumu asked, clearly worried sick for Osamu.

"ah"

Osamu inhales then exhales. "Just a highschool crush. Nothing important" Osamu answered. "Highschool crush? who's the lucky person?" Atsumu smiles brightly. "I thought it was obvious.." Osamu tilts his head. "Kita-san?" Atsumu guessed. "Sunarin" Osamu answered for Atsumu. "Oh" Atsumu raises an eyebrow, clearly shocked. "Yeah,  
Liked him since the first time we met. I guess ya can call it love at first sight" Osamu ranted as Atsumu quietly listened to him. "Why were you crying then?" Atsumu asked, Guilt starting to eat him up. "Cause... I thought you two had a thing. But It's just my thoughts taking over or whatever. It's just obvious you two hate each other so It was nothing" Osamu scoffed. "Might confess my feelings to him soon, don't know when. but someday" Osamu's face flushes red. "Samu.." Atsumu's tone softens. "Yeah, 'Tsumu?" Osamu answered, raising an eyebrow. 

Atsumu glanced uncomfortably at Osamu, Deeply inhaling then exhaling.

"Rin and I, are dating"

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHH IM SORRY FOR BAD ENDING!!! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!! 
> 
> -Boil


End file.
